Non, tu n'iras pas jouer avec Kaga!
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Défi lancé par Tsuki-Chan NightyS sur le thème suivant Après l'amour dans un love hôtel, Kise doit révéler son côté possessif Voici donc un court OS citronné sur la relation entre Kise et Aomine. Présence de lime entre deux hommes ! Pas amateur pas lecteur. Résumé court et pas terrible, toutes mes excuses u u


**Non, tu n'iras pas jouer avec Kaga !**

.

**Manga : Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Kise/Aomine**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : lemon/lime, OOC léger**

* * *

_Défi lancé par Tsuki-Chan NightyS sur le thème suivant « Après l'amour dans un love hôtel, Kise doit révéler son côté possessif », pour meubler mes heures d'ennui et assouvir un besoin intempestif d'écriture._

_Pour changer, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'aventure que je fais vivre à nos deux joueurs, remerciez Fujimaki-sama de les avoir créés._

_Il y a un lemon/lime *pas trop sûre … plus lime je pense* entre deux éphèbes, donc homophobes et autres personnes que cela choquerait : la petite croix rouge est là pour vous ! Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture )_

* * *

Quand Aomine l'avait embrassé avec fougue dans cette ruelle déserte, Kise avait fugacement pensé que le grand joueur de Gakuen était du genre dominant. Cette pensée avait refait surface quand ils s'étaient retrouvés un après-midi pour jouer au basket et que les mains d'Aomine s'étaient faites curieuses, se glissant sous son t-shirt ou allant malmener sa chute de reins.

La surprise avait été de taille quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient chez le blond aussi nus l'un que l'autre, s'appropriant chaque centimètre carré de peau brûlante à portée de lèvres ou de mains. Lorsqu'Aomine commença à lui embrasser les doigts puis à les sucer avec avidité, Kise s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande de se préparer. Quand sa main se retrouva entre les cuisses indécemment ouvertes du dunker et que son regard plongea dans celui suppliant et clairement désireux de son amant, il se dit qu'il ne se fierait plus jamais aux apparences.

OoOoO

Cette fois-ci ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour la journée, juste tous les deux.

-Dis-moi Kise …

-Ryouta.

-Hein ?

-Appelle-moi Ryouta.

-Mais …

-Pas de «mais» Daiki ! assena le blond avec un sourire.

-Hm, dis-moi Ryouta, demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

-Moui ?

-Tu as vu Kuroko jouer ces derniers temps ?

-Non pourquoi ? répondit-il

-Son jeu s'est encore amélioré.

-J'espère pour lui, nous aussi on a progressé.

-Et Kagami aussi, ça fait plaisir de jouer contre lui, j'attends notre prochain affrontement avec impatience.

Le blond vit clairement la lueur de joie briller dans les yeux de son amant, il fronça les sourcils.

-Ry-Ryouta, ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-C'est rien j'ai … seulement faim.

Avisant un glacier tout proche, ils s'achetèrent chacun un cornet glacé. Ils mangeaient en discutant de choses et d'autres quand le joueur de Kaijo vit son homologue se pencher vers lui et lécher son doigt avec application.

-Daiki?!

-Ta glace est en train de te fondre sur les doigts, je t'aide.

Un autre coup de langue sur les doigts du blond fit apparaître un rougissement sur les joues de celui-ci.

-Avec le sourire que tu as je dirais que tu m'allumes là.

-Hm, peut-être.

Le plus grand trempa son doigt dans la crème glacée de son compagnon, la sienne étant terminée, et alla l'étaler sur le visage du blond.

-Oups, il va falloir que je t'aide encore.

Et il alla lécher consciencieusement le visage du blond, évitant ses lèvres pour le frustrer. LA glace fut vite terminée, et c'est dans un état d'excitation avancée qu'ils prirent une chambre dans un love hôtel, leurs appartements respectifs étant trop loin.

À peine la porte de la chambre fut-elle fermée que le joueur de Gakuen plaqua son homologue contre celle-ci, dévorant son cou avec avidité.

-Dai...ki, soupira le blond, pas de marques ici …

-Pourquoi?

-Mes fans vont me harceler, c'est chiant.

-Donc tant que ce n'est pas visible, je peux?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il le porta sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Malgré l'allure de prédateur qu'avait son amant à cet instant, Kise savait que ce serait ce dernier le «chat» dans leur ébats, Aomine était dominateur pendant les préliminaires mais jamais au-delà.

Le blond finit rapidement dans le plus simple appareil, son compagnon embrassant lascivement ses flancs, laissant des marques à des endroits peu visibles comme une morsure sur la hanche droite ou un suçon à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

Kise, ne voulant pas être en reste, renversa son amant et entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour. Ses mains s'attardaient sur les mamelons sensibles avant d'aller jouer avec la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement. Un gémissement sourd franchit les lèvres du plus grand quand le blond s'assit sur son aine et bougea de manière outrageusement excitante.

Le boxer finit au sol quelques brûlantes minutes plus tard, Aomine gémissant sans retenue alors que son amant le préparait.

-K-kise!

L'appelé le fit taire en l'embrassant, le laissant pantelant.

- Appelle-moi Ryouta, Da-i-ki, fit-il sensuellement.

-Ryou...ta! Viens, supplia-t-il.

-Encore, dit le joueur de Kaijo en mordillant l'oreille de son soumis.

-Ryouta, souffla-t-il juste avant que son blond ne le pénètre.

Des gémissements et des cris emplirent la pièce au rythme des coups de reins, les faisant inexorablement grimper vers la délivrance. Kise s'effondra aux côtés de son amant, tous deux se remettant de leur orgasme, retrouvant laborieusement leur respiration.

Aomine s'endormit en serrant son amant contre lui, bercé par sa respiration lente et profonde.

OoOoO

Les deux garçons émergèrent quelques heures plus tard, quittèrent le love hôtel et rejoignirent l'appartement du joueur de Gakuen. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec de petits encas malgré l'heure tardive.

-Au fait Ryouta, mercredi prochain je vais affronter Kagami en un contre un!

-Hein?

-C'est grâce à Kuroko, il nous a arrangé un rendez-vous. Il me devait une faveur.

-Hm …

Le visage du blond se fermait au fur et à mesure des paroles de son compagnon. Compagnon qui remarqua le changement d'attitude assez rapidement.

-Ryouta?

-Hm?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

-Rien, répondit-il sèchement.

-tu avais prévu quelque chose?

-Non.

-Tu voulais qu'on se voit?

-Je sais pas …

Poussant un profond soupir, Aomine fit face au blond et força ce dernier à le regarder en tenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Maintenant tu arrêtes de faire la tronche et tu me dis ce qui ne va pas.

-Hn...

-Pas discutable.

- …

-Si tu continues comme ça, c'est ceinture!

-Ah non! T'as pas le droit!

-Alors parle.

Kise croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna le regard avant d'obéir à l'injonction de son amant.

-Pas envie que tu vois Kagami.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais quelle tête tu as quand tu parles de lui?

-C'est un bon adversaire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant?

-Pardon?

-Ce mec te bouffe des yeux pendant les matches, t'avais pas remarqué?

-Faut croire que non.

-Je refuse que tu passes un aprèm seul avec ce type!

-Ben voyons …

-Et je ne te parle même pas de Kuroko.

Le ton était monté progressivement, le joueur de Kaijo se tenait désormais debout devant son homologue de Gakuen.

-Que vient faire mon ancienne ombre dans la conversation?

-Vous êtes adversaires maintenant, ce n'est pas normal que vous soyez aussi proches.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas?

-Comment ça?

-On est censé être adversaires aussi je te signale.

Le blond rougit en laissant échapper un «Ouais pais nous c'est pas pareil» sous le regard amusé d'Aomine qui commençait à comprendre le problème de son petit ami.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux?

-Non.

-Possessif alors?

-P-pas du tout !

Le rouge qui était monté jusqu'à ses oreilles démentait clairement cette dernière affirmation. Le grand joueur sourit et attira Kise contre lui, une fois ce dernier assis sur ses cuisses il lui releva le menton du doigt.

-Sache, stupide blonde, que je n'ai jamais vu en Kagami autre chose qu'un adversaire, aussi doué soit-il, Kuroko est un ancien camarade et c'est aussi un ami doublé d'un redoutable adversaire. Rien de plus.

-Mais ils semblent tellement plus importants pour toi que moi …

-Baka! Dit-il en assénant une petite tape sur le front du blond.

-Mais euh!

-Ils ont de la valeur en tant qu'adversaires, toi c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accepter les rendez-vous avec n'importe qui, surtout si ce n'est pas pour du basket, et ce n'est pas courant que je parle autant pour expliquer ce que je pense. N'importe qui d'autre que toi se serait fait envoyer balader, ou tout simplement ignorer. Compris?

-Compris … n'empêche que si l'un d'entre eux, ou ta coach, pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi …

-Parce que tu crois que je les laisserai faire en plus?

Face à l'air indigné de son amant, Kise le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Jamais, absolument jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un approcher de trop près son formidable petit ami.

-C'est bon tu es calmé?

Il n'obtint qu'un baiser en réponse.

-Donc je peux aller jouer avec Kaga-

-NON !

* * *

_Avant de commencer cet OS j'avais envie de mettre le lime au début, pour changer, au final je me suis sentie obligée de faire une intro et il s'est retrouvé au milieu …_

_Tout cumulé j'ai dû mettre trois ou quatre heures à l'écrire, ce qui est un record pour moi ! *toute fière*_

_Tsuki, j'espère que ça t'a plu en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de te l'écrire ^^ J'ai été surprise par le pairing que j'aime finalement beaucoup *ça me fait penser qu'il nous reste deux pairings légendaires à trouver*_

_Bref, laissez votre avis, vos impressions, vos remarques etc … ça fait plaisir et c'est trèèèèèèèèèèès motivant ! _


End file.
